


starry night sky

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its really short, just then supporting each other, they’re just very cute here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: just the starry night sky, legs dangling off the building





	starry night sky

minghao. a high school kid who just started college. assignments on top of more assignments. stressed but rather have that than do nothing.

it was 2 in the morning and he was tired of staring at his laptop screen for hours. he sighed and spun around on his chair. his roommate was asleep he was sure of it. he got up and left the apartment. he walked up the flights of stairs before reaching the rooftop of their apartment.

he walked to the edge of the rooftop, railings blocking anyone to fall. he sat down, letting his legs dangle at the each of the rooftop. feeling the cold relaxing air, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"minghao?" he heard a voice behind him.

he turned to see his roommate behind him in his pyjamas.

"hey junhui, why are you still awake?" he asked.

junhui chuckled before sitting beside minghao, letting his legs dangle off the edge as well.

"shouldn't i be asking you that?"

minghao smiled before looking up at the sky. "i wanted some fresh air after staring at the laptop screen for hours."

junhui nodded swinging his legs back and forth. the silence was comfortable and nice. minghao stared at the night sky. how he wished he could see all the stars shine.

junhui turned to minghao. "don't stress yourself too much, you just started college. if you're too stressed just come to my room and talk to me, i'm here for you."

minghao smiled at junhui and nodded. "thanks junhui."

they stared at each other before giggling. they loved being together.

"hey, do you think aliens are real?" junhui asked as he hugged his cat plush toy against his chest.

minghao found that adorable. he found him adorable, he pressed a soft kiss on junhui's cheek. junhui looked at minghao before giggling.

"you didn't answer my question!"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sweetpeahui/onlyhyucks


End file.
